<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asthma by PrinceOfHell00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021718">Asthma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00'>PrinceOfHell00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life With Papa!Sebastian and Little!Ciel [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asthma, Baby!Ciel, Caring Sebastian, Comforting Sebastian, Coughing, Crying, Crying Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, Gen, Little!Ciel, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Papa!Sebastian, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Precious Ciel Phantomhive, References to Illness, Sickfic, Thumb-sucking, alternate universe - littles are known</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like every winter, poor Ciel's asthma is severely acting up. Luckily, he has a caring, doting papa who is always there to get him through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis &amp; Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life With Papa!Sebastian and Little!Ciel [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asthma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was requested from someone by the name of bouncylion. I hope you enjoy it~! &lt;3</p><p>Takes place a short while after "Rest now, my Dear".</p><p>Ciel's headspace: 1yr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian awoke to the sound of harsh, wet coughing for the fourth night in a row. He blindly reached out for his mobile on the nightstand, fumbling for a few seconds before finally grasping the object in hand. He winced when it lit up, both at the light and the time of day the screen displayed.</p><p>
  <em>1:23am.</em>
</p><p>Sebastian stuck the mobile into his pocket, then switched on his bedside lamp before turning onto his left side, using his elbow to prop himself up. The familiar sight that greeted him broke his heart all over again.</p><p>Ciel was facing him, curled up into a ball, thumb firmly planted in his mouth (he'd been so exhausted when they went to bed, Sebastian totally forgot to give the baby a dummy), chest rising and falling with shallow, wheezing breaths, and tears leaking out of his half-lidded, exhaustion filled eyes. When the Little registered that the Caregiver was awake as well, he whimpered and weakly reached his free arm out, making a grabby hand motion towards the man.</p><p>"C'mere, sweet boy," Sebastian murmured, his voice rough with sleep, but tone still managing to sound gentle.</p><p>The Caregiver pulled the baby into his arms, then pushed himself up to lean against the headboard.</p><p>"Hur's," Ciel whimpered around his thumb, sniffling loudly.</p><p>"Are your lungs hurting you again, baby?"</p><p>"Mhm. Hur's ba'."</p><p>Sebastian made a sympathetic noise, thumbing away the Little's tears. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I know you're miserable."</p><p>For the past four days, Ciel's asthma had been acting up to the point where the boy had no choice but to miss three days of school, and has been regressed due to the severity of it ever since. Sebastian kept doing what he could to alleviate the baby's symptoms–nebulizer treatments, steaming bowls of water to help clear his congestion, keeping him away from dairy products, making sure he was always kept warm–but it only helped to a certain extent. Ciel's asthma acting up was a yearly occurrence that took place throughout the winter, the freezing cold air somehow always managing to make him suffer regardless of whether he was inside or outside. The Little's asthma had certainly dialed back quite a bit since he was younger, with him now not needing to take his inhalers on a daily basis, and there now being a lot less–almost entirely non-existent–attacks that would send him to A&amp;E, but of course that obviously didn't mean his asthma would just up and disappear overnight (much to both Little <em>and</em> Big Ciel's dismay).</p><p>It was always heart wrenching to watch his little one suffer through these bouts of illness every year. Sometimes the poor baby's cough would get so bad, that he would end up being sick from the sheer force of his coughing. The only semi-good thing about Ciel getting sick, was that the majority of what he threw up was the phlegm and mucus trapped in his sinuses and chest. Still though, it was never an easy experience for either of them. Sebastian hated having to watch his little one cry his eyes out as he sometimes, quite literally, choked on his own bile. He thought about rushing Ciel to A&amp;E after witnessing the boy choke and sputter for two straight minutes until his face went cherry red, forcing Sebastian to have no other choice but to use the side of his hand to hit Ciel firmly between the shoulder blades to help the Little throw up an especially large wad of phlegm–<em>that</em>, had been a bloody terrifying experience–but then the Caregiver reminded himself that this was something that happened to the boy once every year, that as long as Ciel wasn't showing signs of an asthma attack, and his breathing was stable after each nebulizer treatment, then a trip to A&amp;E or the doctor wouldn't be necessary unless either of those situations unfolded. All he could do was continue doing what he had been for the Little, and hope and pray that this horrible bout of asthma went away as soon as possible.</p><p>"Let's give you a treatment, love. Then we'll try and get some more sleep, okay?"</p><p>Ciel whined and vigorously shook his head. "Noooo."</p><p>"I know you don't like the sound of the machine or the way the mask feels, my love, but it'll help you breathe much better."</p><p>Too weak and sickly to argue like he normally would, Ciel could only cry. Every tearful hitch of his breath was followed up by a shrill wheeze, causing Sebastian's worry to increase, and setting him into quick action on calming his little one down before he sent himself into an asthma attack.</p><p>"Please don't cry, darling. It'll be alright, you'll see. You can sit in papa's lap like always, and we can even try out that new app on papa's mobile while we wait for you to finish breathing in the medicine. How does that sound, baby?"</p><p>"Sp-Sp'od?"</p><p>Sebastian chuckled fondly. "Yes, baby, the story app about Spot."</p><p>" 'Kay," the Ciel mumbled, tears thankfully coming to a stop.</p><p>"Good lad," Sebastian praised, scooting to the edge of the bed and standing up, making his way out of room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they reached the nursery, where Sebastian had the nebulizer set up at on a table beside the rocking chair, the Caregiver made a beeline to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He grasped one of the many dummies that resided inside, and replaced the little one's thumb with it. He then sat Ciel in his crib for a moment, while he got the nebulizer ready. Sebastian opened one of the viles of Albuterol, squeezing the clear liquid into the plastic canister, then lastly screwed on the dalmatian faced mask to the canister. Once he was through with that, he picked Ciel up and took a seat in the plush rocker, facing the baby forwards on his lap.</p><p>Sebastian gently plucked the dummy from Ciel's mouth, eliciting a wheezy whine from the Little in response.</p><p>"I know, sweetheart, I know. You can have it back as soon as your treatment's done, I promise."</p><p>Sebastian set the soother down on the table beside the machine, then picked up the mask and adjusted it over the baby's nose and mouth, and flipped the switch on the side of the grey device. The moment the machine started up, the Little's eyes filled with tears and he began to whimper.</p><p>"Shhh-shhh, I know it's scary, sweet boy, I know. But look–" Sebastian pulled out his mobile and held it out sideways in front of the baby, clicking on the app that had a yellow and brown spotted puppy playing with two chicks as the thumbnail, and that read, 'Spot Goes to the Farm'–"Look who we have here, baby, it's Spot! He's on a farm playing and making new friends."</p><p>Ciel's whimpers slowly started to taper off as the interactive storybook loaded up, showing Spot sitting beside a wheelbarrow of hay, surrounded by hens and their chicks pecking at the ground and hay.</p><p>"Here, sweetheart." The Caregiver placed the iPhone in Ciel's hands. "Now, click on Spot," he gently instructed.</p><p>Ciel clicked on the little yellow dog, eyes widening in fascination when the puppy stood up and strolled across the screen, coming to a stop beside his mother who sat on a tractor with a flat tire.</p><p>"You like it, sweetheart?"</p><p>The only response he received from Ciel was a hum of approval, the little one completely engrossed in the interactive story.</p><p>Sebastian smiled, happy and relieved that the app succeeded at distracting Ciel the way the Caregiver had hoped for.</p><p>By the time Ciel got close to finishing the game, the canister started to omit a sound that was vaguely similar to that of someone making bubbles with a straw and drink, signifying that the medicine was completely used up. Sebastian switched the machine off and unstrapped the mask from Ciel's face, who seemed to not even notice it had been removed, since his attention was still entirely on the mobile screen. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief at his baby's much clearer sounding breathing, the wheezing completely eradicated for the time being.</p><p>The Caregiver started to propel the rocking chair back and forth while the little one finished up the rest of the story-game. He grabbed the dummy from the table and pressed it to Ciel's lips, who unsurprisingly–regardless of the game currently distracting him–latched on and began to suckle. The baby's hands were a bit shaky, causing the mobile to teeter in his hold (Sebastian of course kept a close eye to make sure it wouldn't fall), but that was a normal side effect of taking the nebulizer, and would go away within ten-to-fifteen minutes.</p><p>The rocking motion of the chair, and the rhythmic sucking of his soother, had the Little's eyes drooping and the movement of his fingers becoming sluggish. The baby was determined to finish the game, though, and trudged on no matter how sleepy he was becoming, until he finally finished it a few minutes later.</p><p>When the game came to an end, Ciel's eyes closed and the grip he had on the mobile faltered, the device landing in Sebastian's awaiting hand.</p><p>"Okay, sweet boy, it's time for bed," Sebastian whispered to the already fast asleep baby, standing up from the rocker and heading out of the nursery.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once the Caregiver was back in his bedroom, he lied Ciel down between the two large body pillows on the bed, before lying himself down beside him. Sebastian just watched his slumbering little one for a few moments, basking in the Little's sweet, serene face, and the now even rise and fall of his small chest. It made Sebastian feel at peace when he watched his Little sleeping so soundly.</p><p>The Caregiver brushed the baby's slate-haired bangs out of his face, gently caressing his cheek with a thumb. He could just watch him like this for hours, never losing interest in the little one's serene expression.</p><p>Of course, though, the Caregiver's own eyes eventually began to grow heavy with exhaustion. He tried forcing them to stay open just a little while longer, but after waking up from only five hours of sleep, and consistently worrying for the past hour, Sebastian's resolve to stay awake was quickly disappearing.</p><p>Before he allowed sleep to take him under, Sebastian pressed a feather light kiss to Ciel's forehead and carefully wrapped a protective arm around the Little, then made himself comfortable against one of the large pillows.</p><p>"Sleep well, my little Ciel. May you get well soon," Sebastian softly whispered, before shutting his eyes and allowing sleep to consume him for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^</p><p>If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):<br/>Twitter: QueerEnbyLad<br/>Snapchat: princeofhell00<br/>Tumblr: princeofdarkness00<br/>TikTok: queerenbylad00</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>